The prime objective is improvement in the quality of clinical cancer education for pre and postdoctoral medical and dental students, house staff, practicing physicians and paramedical personnel in the New York University Medical Center. Extensive facilities and resources include three large hospitals with a varied population of over 4,000 new cancer cases annually, in addition to a Medical school, Dental school, Institute of Rehabilitation Medicine and an Institute of Environmental Medicine. Ongoing clinical cancer education programs of the Unified Tumor Service funded by grant number: T12 CA 08044-09 now function on an inpatient and outpatient level throughout the medical center at all levels of training. Education methods include a multidisciplinary approach to cancer care, interdisciplinary cancer conferences, ward rounds, tumor clinics, a cancer curriculum, elective programs, tumor registries and protocols, with analysis of data, and the use of teaching materials. The organization of a Comprehensive Cancer Center at New York University Medical Center has markedly strengthened our programs in cancer biology, epidemiology, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation care and control of cancer. The clinical Tumor Therapy Division (IV) of the Comprehensive Cancer Center consists of 12 interdisciplinary and interdepartmental Regional and Systemic Units (Task Forces) each concerned with a particular clinical group or type of cancer. The Professional Education Unit of the Tumor Therapy Division (IV) of the Cancer Center, offers a unique opportunity for initiating new programs and coordinating and improving clinical cancer education throughout the Regional and Systemic Units for medical students, house staff and practicing physicians.